¿Todo fue un sueño?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Shinji Asuka


**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Evangelion**

**Pareja(s): Shinji/Asuka**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Liserg **

**¿Fue todo un sueño?**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa al final de una película en donde solo sobreviven Shinji, y Asuka, así que no me maten por eso…

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado tiempo desde la batalla de Ángeles y Nerv, tiempo desde que Nerv fue atacada por sus aliados.

Muchas vidas se perdieron, Misato, Rei, Kaworu, Gendo, todos los conocidos de Shinji Ikari estaban muertos, todos a excepción de Asuka, quien había ayudado a Shinji al ver que este había sido herido de gravedad.

Habían pasado meses desde que eso paso, Shinji seguía en estado de coma, y los doctores daban por un hecho que el joven no reaccionaria.

Asuka no perdía la esperanza, y como no quería despegarse de Shinji decidió llevárselo a su casa, a la casa que fuera de Misato y que compartía con Shinji y ella.

Al cabo de unos días Asuka estaba dormida en su cuarto cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina. ¡Shinji había despertado!

Emocionada corrió a abrazarlo, desconcertando así a Shinji. Quien al parecer todo lo que había vivido en Nerv creyó que era un sueño.

Asuka, incapaz de decirle que todo fue cierto, todas las bajas que hubieron, y de cómo el mismo Shinji había asesinado cayo su conocimiento y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Shinji termino su comida nocturna y decidió acostarse.

Al llegar a su cama sentimientos plagaron su mente, lo único que recuerda antes de dormir son los ojos de su compañera de cuarto, los ojos de Asuka.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji recordaba que no fue un sueño, pero no queriendo que Asuka supiera que el ya lo había descubierto decidió arriesgarse.

"Asuka… ¿Y Misato?" Preguntaba Shinji fingiendo que no sabia donde estaba Misato.

"Eh…Misato… se fue… de vacaciones, si, Misato se fue de vacaciones" Decía Asuka quien sabia que esa mentira nadie se la creería.

"Oh, esta bien… ¿Y Kaworu?" Preguntaba Shinji.

Asuka no podía creer que Shinji se hubiera creído esa ridícula historia. El chico estaba grave…no notar esa mentira. Al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, no sabia que Shinji ya sabia que mentía.

"Kaworu… fue… con… Rei, si, Kaworu fue con Rei a…tu sabes… eso… para eso otro…" Decía una sonrojada Asuka, quien no sabía ni que inventar.

"Kaworu… y Rei… ¿Son pareja?" Trataba de fingir que se había sorprendido Shinji, sabia de sobra que el había matado a Kaworu con sus propias manos y que a Kaworu no le gustaba Rei, sino que a Kaworu le gustaba Shinji.

"Eh… si…" Decía con miedo Asuka

"Asuka… ¿Por qué siempre estas a mi lado?" Preguntaba cambiando de tema Shinji.

"Porque…" Asuka sabia que no lo aceptaría, no así como si nada.

"¿Por qué?" Le presionaba Shinji, quería saberlo, no solo estaba con el siempre, sino que ahora que ella pensaba que se le había olvidado todo le inventaba excusas para no decirle la fría realidad.

"Porque te amo, ¿esta bien?" Gritaba toda roja Asuka.

"Oh" Fu todo lo que dijo Shinji.

"¿Te confieso mi amor y todo lo que me vas a decir es un oh?" Asuka se estaba enojando, la alerta roja de Shinji parece ignorarlo.

"Si" Contesto Shinji

Y antes de que Asuka pudiera decirle algo la beso, el beso fue calido, tierno inclusive. Las manos de Shinji habían bajado hasta la cadera de la pelirroja, acercándola mas al cuerpo de el, mientras ella lo agarraba de la nuca y profundizaba el beso.

Se separaron solo por la gran necesidad que tenemos los humanos para respirar, no se dijeron ninguna palabra, ambos estaban sonrojados y lo sabían, asi que para romper el silencio Shinji hablo.

"Supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta ¿no? La verdad es que…"

Y no termino esa frase ya que Asuka lo había besado apasionadamente, acorralándolo en una pared.

"Ciertamente Shinji-chan

Lo decía Asuka con una mirada llena de amor y deseo por Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, esto fue todo, no es shonen ai (Yami Senko: Ella se especializa en eso… XD) pero lo hice especialmente para mi amigo Liserg n.n

Liserg espero te haya gustado tu fic…

Jya ne!

---Senko---


End file.
